1. Field
The present disclosure relates to Unified Modeling Language (UML), and more particularly modularizing steps within a UML user model interaction pattern by optimizing an activity diagram of the UML user model.
2. Description of Related Art
Unified Modeling Language (UML) class diagrams typically show relationships between objects within a model, and UML activity diagrams typically show the flow of logic within a model. Existing techniques for linking class diagrams to activity diagrams include linking nodes of the UML class diagram to the UML activity diagram through the use of stereotypes and subtasks.